The Truth
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Martin goes missing and the only way to find him is by going through his past. And what the team finds, isn't pretty. Warning Rated M for subject matter and maybe later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! This one isn't going to be updated as regulary as the the last two, maybe once or twice a week. But reviewing might give me motivation to update a little faster *hint hint* So tell me what you think.**

"Samantha I need to you," Danny said franticly when he arrived at the blonds desk.

"Why," Elena asked sitting down at her own desk that was next to Samantha's.

"Privately," Danny added motioning for Samantha to follow him.

"This had better be good," she sighed once they were alone.

"I did something really stupid."

"Do you mean a normal stupid or just stupid for you?"

"Stupid for me."

"What did you do this time?"

Danny took a deep breath which peaked Samantha's curiosity. Danny hardly ever gets worried or flustered about anything, so for him to be like this now, "Don't tell me you killed someone."

"What? No, it's not that, what I did has to at least ten times worse."

"Ten times worse? Are you drinking again," she asked gently, "because if you are we're all here to help, no one will judge you.

"I'm not drinking, that's been behind me for almost ten years."

"Then what is it?"

"I slept with Martin," he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You what?"

"I know, I know…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I'm regretting it and I left before he could wake up and…"

"So it was a wham-bam-thank-you-mama type thing?"

"I don't even think I said thank you."

"Danny."

"I know."

Samantha sighed, "I guess that explains why he called in sick today."

"He called out?"

"Yeah, Danny you should go talk to him and straighten things out between you two before things get bad."

~.~.~.~.~

Martin clung even tighter to his pillow. This morning he woke up and stretched out, hands reaching for the warm body that should be there, but instead his hands fell on cold sheets. He searched for a bit longer before opening his eyes to find no one there. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He frowned when he saw no one. His arms came back to himself slowly wrapping in a protective hug. He felt like someone just put a ton of bricks on his chest. He let out a small whimper trying not to cry.

He thought what had happened between him and Danny last night would be the start of something, but now it was clear that Danny didn't feel the same way, "Don't cry," he mumbled burying his face into the pillow, "Don't" he let out a chocked sob. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me what you think and by the way this one is a bit different then A mess. Remember reviews make me happy.**

"We should send someone to go check on him," Vivian said, "Martin never misses a day of work. We have to force him home whenever he is sick. For him to choose to stay home either something is wrong or he's really sick."

"You're right," Jack decided, "Danny, Samantha stop by his apartment and make sure that he's alright."

The two agents left, Danny having to drive, "I think it would be best if you went up without me," he said once they parked in front of Martin's apartment complex.

"Danny."

"I know, I know, I should go see him but I can't right now," he sighed thinking back to last night.

"Fine," Samantha got out of the car and headed inside.

Danny sighed again; there was no way he could face Martin again after what happened. He could vividly remember the look on Martin's flushed face as they moved with each other. The way Martin's legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck, "I love you," he whimpered out before his head lulled back as he came.

His phone ringing brought him back to reality, "Taylor," he answered. It was Samantha telling him to come up stairs quickly, "I'll be right up." The panic in her voice was enough to send him flying there. Before he could even ask what was wrong, he saw it. The door to Martin's apartment was missing and you could see how badly the living room was messed up, furniture tossed around and broken. And there was blood, a lot of blood, to much to come from one person.

They drew their guns entering the apartment with the caution. Once they cleared the apartment with the only sign of life being the dead body, that wasn't Martin, in the living room.

"Did anyone see anything," Jack asked as he arrived on the scene.

"None of the neighbors saw or heard anything," Danny said.

"That's a lot of blood," Jack noted, "What did you guys find."

"We sent the blood to the lad. And there were finger prints on the knife that we sent with the blood."

"That's it?"

"Well," Samantha started, "There was some semen in the bedroom that was also sent to the lab."

"Jack I need to tell you something," Danny said urgently.

"What?"

" In private."

Jack sighed as he and Danny went outside, "What is it?"

"Last night, I went home with Martin and we…"

"Spit it out Danny I don't have all day."

"I slept with him."

"You what?"

"We went to his place and…"

"I get the point. So that could be your DNA in there?"

"Maybe."

"Are you guys dating?"

Danny hesitated, "No it was a one time thing."

"We'll discuss this more in depth later on. I want you to head back to the office with Vivian."

"Why."

"Because I don't want you near this crime scene until we can rule you out."

"You think I did this?"

"No, but until we can definitely rule you out I can't have you in there. Stay out here I'll go get Vivian."

Danny huffed as Jack disappeared and Vivian came out. The drive back to the office was silent even when they got back and were going over Martin's email and phone records.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Vivian sighed.

"We didn't find anything at the apartment," Samantha announced in arrival, "The fingerprints on the knife were Martin's so was most of the blood that showed that he was dragged until the front door. There were at least two other peoples blood there and one matched the semen found in the bedroom."

"Were running the John Doe's fingerprints through the system now," Jack said, "I'm about to call his father so I need you guys to make some sort of head way before he gets here."

"You say that like he'll even care," Samantha muttered. No on was really sure what Martin and his father's relationship was, all they knew that Martin was scared of disappointing his father. And Victor, Martin's dad, didn't seem to care much for his son. What made things worse was that Victor is the Deputy Director of the FBI, in short their boss.

"Martin is his son," Vivian noted, "You never know, Martin hasn't gone missing like this before. It may stir up some sort of an reaction."

**TBC...**

**Tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**three chapters in one day, somewhere out there happy fangirls are singing. One last note, I'm working on the sequael to Blue Eyes for anyone who read it and...yeah I think that's it. Remember to review and PM me if you have a request**

"You guys need to run a background check on Martin. Check to see if any of the people he helped arrest got out in the past few months."

"Martin's files are sealed. I can only get to the forms he had to fill out when he applied, like his resume, but other than that…"

"What!" Jack snapped looking over Samantha's shoulder to see it was true.

"Why would his files be sealed," Vivian mused aloud.

"Maybe Victor can answer that question," Jack said, "he's on the next flight over here."

"About how long ago was that?"

"An hour ago, so he'll be here in twenty minutes."

"I got something," Danny said, "The guy in the apartment name was Carol Jackson, Victor arrested him twenty one years ago for running an underground prostitution ring."

"Do you think there going after Victor through Martin?" Samantha asked.

"It's a possibility," Jack scribbled down this new information on the white board, "Did you find anything else Danny."

"There were a few drops of blood found along the outside of the apartment complex. We got the video from outside the building, we haven't found anything yet."

"Who's blood was it?"

"Martin's," Danny said watching the security tapes to see two completely covered men dragging an unconscious Martin out of the camera rang, "I got them on tape, but you can't see them. And whatever vehicle they use to get away is out of the camera range."

"They must of spent months scoping out his building in order to pull this off." Vivian mused. They were back at square one.

"Now what?" Danny asked dejectedly trying to think, "Do you think that it's possible that if Carol did this that whoever he worked with is helping him now?"

"Two of his partners Cooper Wilson and Mark Andrews got out a few weeks ago," Samantha said after quickly digging through a few files, "I can't find a location on where they are and all of his family and friends either moved away or died."

"Keep searching guys," Jack said, "And make sure you're doing something when Victor comes through. I'm going to see if I can get the password to Martin's files," he retreated back into the office closing the blinds.

"This is all my fault," Danny sighed into his hands only talking loud enough for Samantha to hear, "If I stayed none of this would have happened."

"Don't say that," Samantha tried to comfort.

"But it is," he could vividly remember having to roll to the left so he wouldn't fall onto of Martin, exhausted from a tiring round of sex. Martin snuggled against him fitting perfectly one of his hands resting on Danny's bicep as he mumbled one simple word before his eyes fluttered closed, "Stay."

"No one saw this coming. We still don't even know why this is happening."

"But if I was there I could have stopped them from taking him and doing who know what to him."

"Or they could have killed you and still had taken him."

Danny nodded knowing it was the truth. They went back to working in silence trying to make some sort of headway in the case. They were so busy they didn't even notice that Victor entered until they heard, "Where's agent Malone?"

"In his office," Vivian said coolly, appearing to be the only person in the room not effected by the deputy Directors presence, "I'll show you the way."

They all let out a sigh of relief when Victor went into Jack's office, "Why isn't the Misses with him?" Samantha asked aloud.

Danny shrugged, "Martin never did mention his mom that much."

Victor and Jack emerged from the office and for once it looked like they were getting along, until Jack said the wrong words, "We need the password to Martin's files."

"None of his files are sealed, they're all on file."

"Not just his FBI files from. We need anything from when he was younger."

Victor shifted, "Why do you need them?"

"Any background on him will help us figure out what's going on with him now."

"Things aren't that simple. Those files," he sighed, "I know for a fact, Martin would be happiest if you guys never knew what was inside of them. Unless you can show me something that has to do with the case that also relates to what's in the files, you're not getting the password."

Jack was frustrated. How was he supposed to prove that the case related to the files if he didn't know what was in them? "I'll just show you what we have," he started walking Victor through the case, "There were two types of blood other than Martin's in the apartment, one of them matching the semen that we also found there. One of the types of blood matched the guy we found in Martin's apartment, Carol Jackson…"

"Carol Jackson?" Victor asked before Jack could continue, "You're sure it's him?" Jack showed him a photo of the crime scene and Victor swore.

"The password is Hunter."

"What?"

"The password to the file is Hunter. But before you open them there are a few things I have to explain to you."

TBC...

**Rate and Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. I might update two more times today. Anyways enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

"What is it?"

"Martin wasn't born Martin Fitzgerald. When he was eight years old he was kidnapped from his home in New York. At that time his name had been Hunter V. Washington. I was working in the Missing Person's Unit when it happened. We looked for him for two months before we had to move on to a different case. As time went on more and more cases popped up that were similar to his. It lead us to this underground prostitution ring. I went undercover and "brought" Hunter for the night. He told us everything and we were able to shut the whole operation down.

Carol Jackson was one of the second in commands along with Cooper Wilson. Mark Andrews is the leader of everything. Anyways we were able to find everyone's parents pretty quickly but Hunter's mom didn't want him anymore, she said that by now he was "too damaged" I ended up adopting him."

"How did he deal with his mom rejecting him?"

"We told him his parents died. We thought it would be easier for him to deal with."

"You mentioned his mom but what about his dad?" Danny asked.

"His dad was a very _tiny_ little man. He still wanted Hunter, but his wife said no and he went with it."

"That's all in his files?"

"And then some."

Samantha went to the computer and put in the password, "W-wow, this is," amongst what Victor had told them, were details that gave much more incite to what really happened to Martin. There were his statements of the things he went through. And as he got older the hospital reports from multiple assaults from the other teens, and even adults in the neighborhood, even when their address changed the violence followed.

"We need to find him soon if Mark has him. He might not last much longer. Has anyone called with a ransom?"

"No," Jack sighed, "Who ever has him wants something from him," he turned back to his team, "Keep going over those security tapes, see if one on the angles can give you a clear shot of the guy. And finish going through those files to see if you find anything that can help with the case.

~.~.~.~.~

Martin struggled in his bonds for a few seconds before he gave up. The wound in his leg was still bleeding and moving only made it worse. He was then suddenly lurched forwards as the truck he was in the back of came to a stop.

He hit his head on something causing his it to throb worse than it already was. He heard the front two passengers get out. It wasn't long till he was getting dragged out of the truck and to some other disclosed location.

He wished they didn't have to put the blind fold on him so he could get a feel for his surroundings.

He was pushed down onto what felt like a make shift cot. He could hear about two or three people arguing about what to do with him, until who ever ordered the kidnapping got there.

That was the least of his worries; at the moment he was spending his time trying to stay conscious. He could vaguely feel a pressure on his leg as if some one was bandaging it.

Who ever was helping him said something to him, but he couldn't be sure. It wasn't long till he stopped struggling as the darkness washed over him.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I got one chapter after this but I just wasn't able to update. Tell me what you think :)**

"I've got nothing," Danny sighed for about the fifth time that day, "I've been over the videos with the techs but we can't get their faces or the license plate of the car."

"There's nothing really useful in these files either, they're just really depressing."

"Where did Jack and Victor go off to?" Danny asked moving to refill his cup with coffee.

"They're talking in Jack's office," Vivian informed them, "About more sensitive parts of Martin's past."

~.~.~.~.~

"Has Martin ever met up with his parents after the adoption? I know you told him they were dead, but did you ever see them in the store on the street?" Jack asked.

"Only once when he was fifteen."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Martin for the last time you can't pick out the most sugared filled cereal you can find. Go pick something else."_

_ There was a huff in mock annoyance before he disappearing back down the aisle. It was Friday and normally Victor would allow his son to get whatever breakfast food he wanted for the weekend. But out of the corner of his eye he spotted Mathew Washington, Martin's birth father, and wanted Martin away from him._

_ Mathew walked over slowly and awkwardly, "Hello Victor."_

_ "Hey Mathew."_

_ "Was that him?" he asked watching Martin from afar._

_ "Yeah."_

_ "He's grown a lot. His fifth tenth birthday just passed right?"_

_ "Yesterday actually."_

_ Mathew nodded, "Is he happy with you or…"_

_ "Yes he's happy."_

_ "Does he ever ask about us?"_

_ "No, once we knew you and your wife weren't going to take him back, we thought it would be easier to tell him that you died during the kidnapping."_

_ "Hunter thinks we died trying to get him back?" he asked softly sounding as if he was somewhere else._

_ "His name is Martin now. He wanted to change his name once we adopted him."_

_ "What about this one?" Martin was suddenly back beside the cart with a cereal that had to have at least twice the amount of sugar in it._

_ "Fine," he said letting Martin place the item in the cart._

_ "Who's this?" Martin asked seeing the familiar face. He knew this man from somewhere, he just couldn't remember where._

_ "I helped him find his son a few years back," Victor explained._

_ "Oh," Was all Martin said before falling quiet in the background, waiting for his dad to finish the conversation._

_ "I'll see you later," Victor nodded curtly._

_ "Y-yeah, oaky, bye Victor, bye Martin."_

_End Flashback_

"I doubt that Mathew has anything to do with this," Victor sighed.

"What about his mother," Jack asked.

"I haven't seen her since she signed over the rights of custody."

"So the family is a dead end?"

"Looks like it."

"Jack," Danny suddenly burst in, "The DNA just got back from that semen sample. It was Mark Andrew's. We got an address and everything."

"Alright, let's head out there."

Danny nodded all but flying out of the room. They were going to find him!

~.~.~.~.~

"Where is he!" a feminine voice demanded. Martin was to out of it to pay attention.

"He's over here," a gruff voice answered. Footsteps could be heard coming towards him.

"What happened to his leg?"

"It was just a precaution so he wouldn't be able to escape. Besides I doubt you plan on keeping him alive for long."

"Load him into my car. The quicker we moved him the better. I saw the police outside his apartment on my way here. They'll be on to us soon."

"I want my payment before anything else happens here."

The woman sighed, "Here," she growled probably handing over the money from the sound of it, "Now move him."

Martin felt himself being jostled about as he was man handled. Normally he would fight back, but he lost so much blood from his leg he could barely move. The heals of his feet dragged over the payment and then he was shoved, landing face first in what he was pretty sure was the seat of a car.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" the guy asked.

"Don't worry about it," the women said, getting into the front seat, "Besides, if you get caught… the less you know the better."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter for tonight. Again tell me what you think. I might not update for the next few weeks. But if you have any request PM me. Oh yeah I have a one shot that will be out soon about Martin's oral fixation, and then the next chapter to Hard to Buy For.**

The apartment was empty when the Missing Person's Unit arrived. The only thing there was, was a bad and garbage, leaving them to believe that Martin wasn't even being held there to begin with.

"We need to think this through again," Jack said, "Did Andrews have any other property?"

"He lost it all when he went to prison. He put everything up when he needed bail." Samantha said.

"What about this family?"

Danny pulled out his cellphone calling Vivian who was still in the office, "We need you to do a check on Mark Andrews relatives, see if anyone who passed left property to him."

"His mother did before she died. There was a piece a private property she brought at an auction. There was a warehouse there that she was having torn down but they stopped demolition on Mark's orders."

"What's the address?"

She read it off to him and the team was off to the address. They found Andrews but no Martin. And even though the found Andrew's he wasn't talking.

"Do you think we should let Victor take a crack at him," Samantha asked.

"No, he'll kill him," Jack mumbled, "We'll send in Danny and Vivian. Danny are you listening?"

Danny's mind was somewhere else, thinking of the events earlier when he woke up at Martin's apartment. He woke up earlier than Martin did and found himself panicking when he realized who was next to him and not a women. It was scary because Martin was beautiful completely relaxed, lashes gently protecting his eyes, his breath coming out in short even puffs that fanned over Danny's bare chest that caused him to shiver. He considered waking Martin up, to at least let him know he was leaving but he decided against it.

Now he was regretting it wondering if Martin would of given him a clumsy kiss goodbye and smile at him…

"Danny!" Jack yelled pulling Danny out of his fantasy.

"I'm sorry… what?"

"Never mind, I'll go in with Vivian."

"N-no I can do this!"

"You're not focus enough to do this," Jack sighed, "I know right now that everyone is worried about Martin, but I need you to be alert," he said walking away.

"Are you doing alright?" Samantha asked gently earning a shake of the head. "We're going to find him, she said for what felt like the tenth time that day.

~.~.~.~.~

"We know what you did Andrew we found Martin's blood all over the warehouse," Jack said calmly. "If you tell us where he is we might be able to work out some sort of a deal."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We found your blood in the apartment and Martin in that warehouse that _**you **_own. On top of that you had a large sum of money on you. No jury is going to overlook that."

"I don't know where he is," Mark said sternly.

Jack was frustrated now that he was told the truth. "Which one of your men have him?"

"No one I work with has him."

Again he was telling the truth, "But you know who does."

There was a silence then, "What do I get out of this?"

"A lesser sentence."

Mark mulled it over for a bit, "A few days after I got out, this lady I did a job for before I went away came to me and asked me to get this guy for her. At first I thought she wanted me to kill him, but she had something else in mind. She gave us a down payment and said I would get the rest after we got the guy. We were going to surprise him when he got home. We watched him for a while and found that he got home late so it would be easier to get him. I didn't know he was a cop though. One of my guys, Carol, left the door unlocked so he already had his gun down when he came in. We got him out of the house and waited until that lady showed up. Then we realized he looked familiar, that was Hunter right? Only all grown up?"

"How badly is he injured?" Vivian asked.

"We had to shoot him in the leg to keep him from running and we bashed him around a bit before we go him to the second location," Andrews smirked, "Among other things."

"You mean?" Jack paused as Andrews nodded.

"I couldn't resist, he look just like he did when he was younger."

Jack was ready to kill this guy but Vivian kept him at bay, "If we were to bring in a sketch artist would you cooperate?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

~.~.~.~.~

They left room, Jack still seething, to find the other. They weren't at their desk and a further investigation found Danny throwing up in the men's room. Samantha was next to him , one hand rubbing his back, the other wiping away tears of her own.

"I'm guessing you guys heard then," Vivian asked.

"T-that baster, h-he…" Danny stuttered out unable to say it.

"We know," Vivian said, "It gives us all the more reason to work harder to find him. The sketch artist is in there now and with any luck we'll be able to find this woman."

About twenty to thirty minutes later the artist produced a sketch to show them. Victor recognized her almost immediately.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. you won't know why I'm begging till the end of this chapter. I might not update for a while so that's another reason for me to beg for you not to kill me. PM if you you have any request.**

_"Hurry up," Martin called over his shoulder._

_ Danny jogged up to him with a bit of difficulty due to the crowd of people on the sidewalk. Normally he would have been amused by Martin's antics, but today they had a really bad case and he wasn't really up for much then to go home and sleep. "Where are we going?"_

_ Martin had insisted that he had something to show Danny after work, and for some reason or the other it couldn't wait until tomorrow, "We're almost there," Martin beamed ducking into an ally way which peaked Danny's interest a bit._

_ The next thing he knew they were climbing up the fire escape to one of the buildings. The sun was already starting to set and all Danny wanted to do was go home. When voicing that to Martin the younger man reasoned that, they had made it this far so there was really no point in stopping now._

_ Once at the top Martin covered Danny eyes walking him across the roof and forced him to sit down. The hands were removed from his face and Danny could only gasp at the perfect view of the sunset over casting the city._

_ "This is my favorite place in the city," Martin explained sitting next to his troubled friend, "After a bad case or whenever I need to think I come here," he had a small smile and blush on his face as he pulled his knees to his chest with his arms and leaned on them._

_ That's when Danny understood, Martin was trying to cheer him up. "It's nice," was all he managed to say, still in shock. It was usually him trying to couch Martin into smiling or getting him to talk about what was wrong, "How often do you come here?"_

_ "Often enough. We're lucky," he said quickly changing the subject, "It's going to be a full moon tonight."_

_ Danny didn't let himself think about the romantic undertone of sitting here, in Martin's secret spot, watching the sunset together, too long. Not even when he found himself trapped in the gaze of Martin's blue eyes oe when he felt the need to lean in to the other. But looking back on it, this might have been the start of something._

"That's Sarah Washington, Martin's mom," Victor explained at the all looked at the picture."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"I'm positive."

"But why would she take him she wanted nothing to do with him," Samantha mused.

"That's what we need to find out," Jack said, "Danny, Samantha, I want you guys to head to the Washington's house and see if anyone is there."

The search ended with nothing, except for maybe Mathew, Martin's biological father, sitting in an interrogation room. Which again wasn't much, the man knew nothing.

So they went back to the basics, looking up Sarah Washington's information. Her car was in the driveway when they arrived at the house so it was hard to imagine where she could be.

Running her credit card number they found that she had she had rented a car. And this might have been there lucky day because it had a GPS they could track. Once they found her they had to deal with a new problem.

She wouldn't talk.

~.~.~.~.~

Martin regained consciousness enough to recognize to know where he was, but not enough to move yet. He forced himself to reach for the handle of the car door, but it wouldn't budge. Something must be blocking it…

He panicked knowing how dire it was that he got out soon. He started to beat at the windshield with his fist hoping it would break.

~.~.~.~.~

"We know you have him," Victor started, "So just tell us where he is."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the women sighed as if board and glanced at her watch.

"Are you sure we should of sent Victor in?" Samantha asked as she and the rest of the team watched on from the other side of the two way glass.

"We need someone to get her to talk. Martin's blood was in the back seat of her car. Right now the chances are we to high that we might be looking for a body."

"Damn it Sarah," Victor slammed his palm down on the table causing the women to jump, slightly surprised, "We have enough evidence to put you away even without his body. Who knows, maybe when a jury hears that you lead us to where he is they might take pity on you"

"The women glanced at her watch again before sighing, "I really have better places to be right now."

~.~.~.~.~

He could hear the machine starting to come to life around him. He was still trying to break the windshield, but now he switched to using the foot of his good leg, proving to be fruitless.

~.~.~.~.~

Victor was hovering over her, his anger coming off in waves, "Do you really want to know what I did to him?" she asked leaning forwards with a cruel grin.

~.~.~.~.~

The machine compressed making it easier to break through but he still couldn't crawl completely out.

~.~.~,~,~

"I couldn't stand him from the beginning. I got Andrews to kidnap him and I thought that would be the end of it. But no, you had to find him. Then after I hand him over to you he becomes one of the _**top agents of the FBI. **_I couldn't have that, so I got rid of him myself to make sure there wasn't a repeat of last time."

"Where is he?" Victor growled out, not in the mood for this game.

"It doesn't matter, it's to late, he's already dead."

"Sarah," It was a warning.

"Fine, he's in a car compactor."

~.~.~.~.~

Marin felt the walls coming in on his as he continued to crawl. It was getting hard ro move and he realized that he might not make it out of this one.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long. The next chapter may take longer (I haven't wrote it yet)**

**Anyways, thanks to all of the people who review and favorite my story :)**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter though.**

Victor's eyes widened, "A what?" he asked as if he didn't hear her properly.

"I put him in a car compactor in that garbage dump on the west side of town," she clarified with a smirk.

Victor stormed out trying not to collapse.

Martin was dead.

His child was dead.

He sat at the nearest desk with his head on his hands, "You guys should go see if really there."

Jack nodded patting Victor on the shoulder to offer some form of comfort before he and the team headed out to find there friend.

~.~.~.~.~

Martin barely managed to climb out. The car compactor had almost closed on his foot, leaving it bloody and raw from having to pull it free.

But he was alive. Beaten abused and bloody but alive. He stood up, still in shock from the events that had come to pass played in his mind. He hadn't allowed himself to think of them, but now it was like he couldn't stop the memories. When those men found him and did what they did to him, got him to their place and continued to defile him.

He couldn't even feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as he walked, not sure of where his body was taking him. He was fine as long as it was somewhere away from here.

Far away.

~.~.~.~.~

After shutting down the whole dump, the team managed to find the car that Sarah said she said she put Martin into. The car was already crushed but when they took it apart, there was no body and the test confirmed that the blood in the car was Martin's. Leaving them to believe that the blood trail they found when they first got there, was leading to the compactor was going away from the compactor.

"He might still be alive?" Danny said, fingers crossed.

"Should we call Victor and let him know?" Samantha suggested, "He seemed really shook up when we left."

"No, just because Martin may of escaped doesn't mean we'll find him alive," Jack said before calling all of the units in the area and having them on the lookout for Martin. "Right now he's probably in shock." Jack explained, "Let's check to see if he headed home."

Danny was about to go with them when he realized, "I know where he is."

~.~.~.~.~

Jack rose a brow curiously when they found themselves in an ally way with Danny climbing the fire escape to one of the buildings, "Are you sure he's here?"

"He told me that he goes here when he's upset or needs to think." The Hispanic explained, "He's here trust me."

"Call me if he is, here we'll call an ambulance if he's here."

Danny continued until he was at the top, not surprised to see Martin sitting on the opposite side close to the ledge, "Martin?" He called out gently but Martin made no move signal that he was aware of Danny's presence. "Martin," he sat sown next to the man, "are you okay?" he already knew the answer but he needed to get Martin talking.

Martin glanced at Danny, shaking his head. The bleeding in his leg had stopped along with the bleeding in his foot. The later looked as if it was a raw hamburger. His face was beaten and bruised one eye still swollen from the fight in his apartment, "H-how long?"

"How long what?" Danny asked trying to be careful with him.

"How long was I missing. I kept blacking out and…"

"It was less than twenty four hours."

"I didn't…didn't think I was going to make it," he let out a sob of either sadness or joy.

"You need to go to a hospital."

"I can't they'll all know."

"Know what?"

"W-what they did to me. My friends, my co-worker, my dad, they'll all know what they did to me and that I-I couldn't stop them."

"No one cares about that. They'll just be glad that you're alive."

"It would have just of been better if I died in that stupid compactor."

"No, it wouldn't have. You're dad really wants to see you, he's been worried sick since we found out you were listening."

"I can't face him."

"You don't have to see him right now, but if we climb back down I'll be able to tell him that you're okay."

A choked sob fell from his lips again as he continued to shake, "I just…" he didn't finish knowing that he couldn't go home because his apartment would still be a crime scene.

"You can stay at my place or anywhere else you feel comfortable.

Martin nodded, "I can't walk."

Danny sighed calling Jack to tell him to have the medics bring a stretcher up. Danny rode with his friend the whole way to the hospital.

The rest of the team arrived after Martin went into surgery, "How is he?" Elena asked knowing to tread lightly, Danny looked like he was one step away from a melt down.

"He's going to make it. Physically but I doubt he'll be well mentally. Where's Victor?"

"He's on the way," Samantha said, "He has to catch a cab here."

Silence over took them as they waited for the doctor to come out and tell them what was going on. It wasn't a matter of life and death but they were still anxious. Even Victor came in quietly not able to talk.

Within the end of the third hour a doctor finally emerged, "Mr. Fitzgerald," he called. Victor and the rest of the team stood, "Are you all here for him?" there was a chorus of yes's. "I'm only able to talk to his immediate family."

"I'm his father," Victor spoke up, "It's okay if we do this here." There was no one else in the waiting room.

"Are you sure, the details are very…disturbing," the doctor warned.

"It's alright."

"If you insist," the doctor sighed, "The wound from the bullet will heal up pretty cleanly. It didn't go all the way though, and we were able to remove it. It may take a few more hours for the swelling in his face to go down, but there's no major damage. The skin of his right foot is almost completely missing, we'll have to do a few skin grafts so it heals properly." He paused, "Martin was raped multiple times, there was a lot of ripping tearing and bruising. We sent the DNA to your lab. Physically he will be okay, but mentally were bit sure, but I suggest he'll need to be a therapist after this. He hasn't woken up yet, so I wouldn't suggest visitation at the moment. Just so he doesn't freak out when he someone else in the room."

"He seemed fine with me being on the room with him," Danny quirked, "Why would this be any different."

"Mr. Fitzgerald was in shock at the time and probably didn't fully recognize that you were there," the doctor explained. "Anyways, right now we're only allowing visitation for family if things go well after he wakes up."

"Thank you doctor," Jack said waving him off. Everyone turned to Victor who had say down on the middle of the explanation, his face buried in his palms. They couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

Vivian was the first to announce that she was leaving now that they knew Martin was okay. Jack and Samantha followed shortly after. Even Victor left once the doctor reviled that Martin would probably be asleep the rest of the night.

Danny for some reason couldn't bring himself to leave. He wanted to see Martin for himself and make sure he was okay. He wanted to be able to touch his face and hair long enough to know he wasn't dreaming. He wanted to hold him and tell him that things were going to get better from here on out.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My internet has been turning on and off because the wires got knocked lose during that storm in october. People on the east coast know what I'm talking about. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chaper, I might not be updating for a while.**

Danny came back the next day around his lunch hour to see if Martin could have visitors. Again the doctor advised against it. Martin had woken up multiple times in the night screaming and thrashing. Right now they had him sedated to keep him calm.

Just as that was explained this to him there was a commotion down the hall. He recognized the scream. It was Martin's scream when he was having nightmares. But this time he sounded more tortured, if that was possible.

He could see nurses running into the room and the screams died down, One of the nurses came back out looking completely dis-heaved, "We can't give him much more because of how much we've given him already. He'll be up again in the next five minutes," she explained.

The doctor sighed, "Does he have enough morphine?"

"He's not waking up in pain if that's what you mean. He's having panic attacks," the nurse snapped.

"I'm just double checking," he said taking Martin's charts from the nurse, "We might have to give him something to calm down his adrenalin levels down," he gave back the chart dismissively.

"He's also been asking for a Danny Taylor, I have no idea who that is but maybe he would calm down if he sees this Danny person."

The doctor glared at Danny who had a bit of a smug grin on his face, "Fine, you can go see him, but only for five minutes

"Thank you," Danny slipped passed the annoyed doctor before he could change his mind. He wasn't too surprised to see Martin hooked up to different fluids and his leg in a heavy cast. The swelling in his face had gone down enough that Martin's eyes were half opened and darted around the room.

Whatever they gave him was wearing off and he could see the panic in Martin eyes as he tried to figure out where he was. Danny sat in a chair next to the bed, staying in Martin's line of sight, "Hey," he smiled softly, "Are you feeling better."

Martin nodded resting his head sideways, "That's good," Danny said. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers through Martin's hair but couldn't bring himself to do it.

It reminded him of that time before all this had started. Martin had come over to his place, teary eyes, after one of the many bad cases. He was going to leave at first apologizing for the intrusion, but Danny insisted he come in, still shook up himself from the case. Martin eventually caved and it wasn't long until they were in bed holding each other, Danny's hands on Martin's waist and Martin's arms around his neck. They were all but curled up into each other, but refused to think about the intimacy of their position. Even when they were nose to nose keeping eye contact and mouths slightly parted causing them to breathe in the essence of one another.

If they leaned a little bit further they would be kissing. Again they chose to ignore it, not wanting to make the situation anymore awkward then it already was. Tonight was about comfort. Danny stayed awake longer than Martin did, not wanting the nightmares to come. But he also wanted to watch Martin's face as he drifted off. That was when he knew something was going on between them.

"Why did you leave?" Martin rasped out, pulling Danny back to reality.

"Leave when?"

"Yesterday morning after we…"

"Oh that, I needed to change for work and you weren't getting up anytime soon so I left," Danny lied not wanting to bombard Martin with the truth.

He knew that the thought of Martin dying scared him, but that was normal for any friend. He didn't know what he wanted from their relationship. Besides there was a look of understanding on Martin's face letting him know he was forgiven, "I thought that you…" he didn't finish, "I'm glad you did leave, if you didn't you would be dead."

If it wasn't for the people who broke into Martin's house he would have wanted Danny to have stayed and waken up with him, or at least let him know he was leaving. Danny reached a hand out running it through Martin's hair, "I'm sorry I didn't stay. I regretted it the moment I left because I didn't know how to handle what happened between us."

"It's okay," Martin mumbled, "We can figure it out later. Right now I'm just glad you're here." He smiled.

Danny brushed Martin's hair out of his face and gently kissed his temple, "Do they have an estimate time of when you'll be out?" he asked switching the subject.

"No, they think a month or more. They want to make sure my skin grafts set right."

"And you'll be back to work on crutches," Danny teased know Martin didn't like being away from work to long.

"Actually, I might not be coming back."

"What?"

"I can't… I don't know if I can come back after everything that's happened."

Danny nodded understandingly, "Take your time to figure things out." Martin smiled up at him sheepishly; his eyes were starting to close. "If you're tired you can go to sleep,"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Martin yawned.

"I will," he noticed one of Martin's hands reaching out for him. He took it into his, "I promise ." He watched as Martin allowed himself to drift off.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

**I know i promised to update a while ago bit then I had finals and graduation rehearsle, and graduation on Monday and the my school threw us a party that went until 4am. And I just got back from my little sisters middle school graduation. But I'm here now and I would love a review. **

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.**

_It had been a year since Victor had adopted Hunter. The boy had legally gotten his name changed to Martin Fitzgerald and was adjusting very well to the house hold._

_ Victor's two daughters took to him pretty quickly. Dragging him to their tea parties and forcing him to play dress up. Even though there weren't Martin's games of chose, he was glad to be included in something normal._

_ School was the one of the many new things he was excited about. He had been home schooled for a while after he was rescued so he could go into the proper grade level. He clung to Victor the first day he was dropped off, suddenly being shy. It was the middle of the school year, so all of the kids sat at attention when he entered._

_ He wanted to hide, but earlier conditioning taught him that hiding only made it worse when they found him. He didn't know that all of the teachers were acutely aware of his situation and had even changed the set up of the classroom to accommodate him. That's how he ended up with a seat next to the windows and a good view of the door that stayed open._

_ It took him sometime to friends because of how quiet he was. Sudden movements scared him, along with loud noises. He did eventually make one friend, though he fell into the category of someone whose mom set up a play date. _

_The boy's name was Joshua. He slightly bigger than Martin and tended to play a little rougher than Martin would have like. So it came as no surprise when during one of those particular play date, Joshua pushed him just hard enough for him to fall when they were playing tag, causing Martin to fall and scrape his knees. _

_Doing what most eight years old do, he cried, running back into the house, "Daddy, I hurt my knee!"_

_It may sound wrong but even as the boy stood in front of him crying Victor felt his heart swell. Martin had just called him Dad for the first time. Deciding not to make a big deal out of it he disinfected the wound and put one of those bad aids with an animated character on it._

Martin's eyes fluttered opened. He'd been in the hospital for about a week and felt more than well enough to go home, thought the doctor didn't feel the same. They wanted to make sure his foot wasn't going to have the risk of infection before they let him out.

The team had been taking turns visiting him when they could. Every once in a while he would ask the question that had been plaguing him, "How did you find me?"

Danny had tried explaining how he knew Martin would go to his favorite spot during a time of crisis, but Martin would shoot back that they would have to find where the women who kidnapped him had put him first. The rest of the team would go silent, saying that he should wait for Victor to explain, but his dad wasn't giving him all the details whenever he asked.

"Who was that women who kidnapped me?" Martin was getting a little testy at this point, "I'm not eight years old any more. You don't have to keep things like this from me, I can handle it."

Victor sighed running his hands through Martin's hair, "There are some things that are better if you don't know."

"Dad, I'm a FBI agent, I see things like this everyday.

Again Victor sighed, "Remember when you were eight and I told you that your parents had died during the home invasion."

"Yes."

"I lied, they had given you up for adoption. Your mother, we recently found out, had paid for your original abduction. When she learned that you were doing well she hired the same people to so it again."

"I knew that she wanted nothing to do with me but…"

"How do you know that?"

"She just never really seem to care about me when I was younger," his voice sounded strained, "It's like she never wanted me to begin with." He was quiet again before speaking, "She sold me to a pedophile," it was almost in disbelief, like everything was just starting to click in his head, "She let those people…hurt me," his voice broke, "She tried to kill."

"Shh," Victor soothed as if he was still a child.

"She was supposed to be my mom and she…"

"Martin, it's going to be okay, your safe now."

~.~.~.~.~

"I heard that Victor told you everything," Danny said.

Martin nodded picking at his food. He was hungry, but hospital food is disgusting.

"How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good all things considered," he said honestly, "Things could have been worse, sure my mom hated me but at least my adoptive parents care."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen your mom since all of this started."

"She stopped by a few times. She doesn't do well in these kinds of situation. She almost fainted when she first saw me like this."

"And your sisters?"

"They take after my mom."

Danny chuckled lightly, "When you get out in two weeks, who's going to be staying with you the first few weeks?"

"I don't need a baby sitter," Martin glared.

"You're going to be on crutches Martin. You're already clumsy as it is, the last thing you need is to be alone in your apartment on the tenth floor."

"You don't have to take care of me."

"I didn't say me…just someone."

"I wouldn't mind as much if it was you," Martin said causing Danny's heart to beat a little faster at the emotion he could hear in the others voice.

"And I don't mind watching after you," he couldn't help but smile knowing that Martin wanted him around.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**I am soooo sorry I just realized today that I put the first chapter to my narusasu story iin the place of this chapter by accident. *bows* forgive me**

**Alright next chapter, I think there are only three or four chapters left to this story.**

**Remember reviews are what keep me going, so two reviews and I'll update again. **

Jack came in ruining the moment of sparks that flew between Danny and Martin, "How are you feeling?" his voice was loud enough to announce a warning of his entering. He wasn't sure of the nature of their relationship and didn't want to walk in on them making kissy faces at each other.

"Better, now that I know I'm getting out of here soon." Martin answered all but beaming.

"Who's staying with you?"

Martin rolled his eyes. Was everyone going to ask him that question? "Danny is."

"Good, you're already clumsy as it is the last thing we need is for you to be in your apartment…"

"I know," Martin cut him off seeming like his normal smart ass self.

Jack just smiled, "Don't worry about getting back to work. Focus on getting better, your desk will be waiting for you when you're ready."

"Thanks Jack," Martin gave an almost sad smile. Both of the other men in the room picked up on it. Though neither of them knew why he had that look they both had an idea as to why.

When Danny had gone up on the roof to get Martin down his com link had still been on, so everyone heard Martin say that he was ashamed and didn't want to face anyone. It stood to reason that Martin was therefore probably dreading having to go back to work.

They both wanted to say something to reassure him that no one in the office cared about that and if anything they were impressed by his will to survive. But the doctor had said not to talk about what had happened in fear that Martin would go back into shock or start having panic attacks again.

Two weeks later when Martin was finally able to go home he was surprised to see that his apartment had been clean and that the team was waiting there for him. It was a small welcome home party that mainly involved them giving him food so he wouldn't have to go to the store for a while.

They caught him up on some of the things that had been going on in the office lately, mainly pranks and cases of bratty kids running away for the heck of it.

Things were going really well until Vivian said something along the lines of, for him to actually stay home instead of returning early, like after he go shot.

"About that," Martin started nervously, squeezing his hands together, "I probably won't be coming back."

"What?" Samantha all but choked.

"I'm not going to be returning to the unit. A few of my injuries are going to cause chronic problems in the long run and it will only accelerate that if I stay in the field. And…I can't face all of them after what happened I just…" his voice broke and the whole room could tell he was trying not to cry.

"It's alright," Danny rubbed soothing circles on his back, "We understand."

Martin pulled himself together nodding, but moving away from Danny's touch.

He had a long road of recovery ahead of him

TBC...

**Remember two reviews and I'll update, and if I don't recive them in a timely fashion, becuase I can see how many of you read this day, Martin might have a few complications from his surgery...if you know what I mean**

**Oh yeah, don't forget tp check out the poll on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait and how sort this chapter is. I'm working at setting the mood for their relastionship. Anyways I hope you enjoy, and remember, reviews keep me going :)**

Martin found it hard to get out of bed and live from day to day. He constantly had to live with the shame of what happened. And now he was also faced with the decision on whether or not to go back to the FBI.

Danny was taking care of him. Making sure he ate when he got too depressed to eat. Made sure he took his medicine and helped him sleep when the nightmares came back. It was nice to have someone around to take care of him.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked when he came home. He stilled continue to work, though he would leave around five every day to make sure Martin was okay. The same way he called periodically to make sure he was doing well.

"Alright," he was lying on the couch rapped in a blanket staring off into space, "How was your day."

"Pretty good, not much has been happening lately. Did you eat?"

Martin nodded glumly, "I had some of the pasta Vivian sent over, the bowls still in the sink," he said seeing Danny's questioning look.

"What's wrong," Danny kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm fine," Martin said quietly.

"No, you're not," he sat next to Martin before pulling him into his arms and holding him close, "I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Martin was silent still, resting his head on Danny's chest and finding comfort in listening to his heartbeat. "Do you think we can start over," he finally spoke.

"Start what over?"

"Our relationship, everything ended up messed up because of what happened to me and I was wondering if we could pretend that all of the stuff before this didn't happen."

"I doubt that's possible, but we can try."

Martin smiled up at him sleepily, "Thank you."

"I have to tell you something first."

"What is it," Martin looked slightly worried.

"When I left that night, it wasn't because I had to get ready for work. Well it partly was but it was mainly because I was scared of what happened. I never felt this way about anyone before and I had no idea how to handle what happened between us, so I left hoping to be able to short it out later. And then you went missing and we found out everything that had happened. I really do love you. I was just never able to tell you until I knew how close I came to losing you."

Martin snuggled closer into the embrace, "It's oaky."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. When we ended in bed together it was like we were unsure of everything because we were rushing into things. That's why I want to start over and take things slow."

Danny beamed at this, "I'd like that."

Martin smiled at him as well falling asleep in his arms. Eventually Danny lifted him up bridal style and laid him on the bad changing him into sleep clothes. He tucked him in and turned off the lights.

He pulled out the sofa bed, that he'd been residing on for the past few months, and made himself comfortable.

Things are finally looking up.

TBC...

**Reviews would be loved**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for any errors. it's way past my bed time and I was trying to get all of my updates done today.**

**A few side notes, Martin is refered to as Hunter (his original name) in flash backs**

**And second don't froget to check out the poll on my profile, it will probably be up until I finish this one and the other two I have going**

_Hunter sat in the corner shivering. He was trying to stay warm. The other kids that he shared his makeshift cell with were getting sick, and he knew what happened whenever kids got sick. They were no longer useful and their keepers didn't want to waste money getting medicine._

_ He heard two kids coughing across the room. They were trying to stay quiet but someone must have heard because soon the cage door was open. The kids huddled together trying to protect the sick, but the men knew who was who and grabbed the boy. _

_ He was pretty sure his name was Alex or something like that. He was with them long enough to know, all he knew was that the boy was crying and begging but it wasn't long until they heard the snap and his body was thrown back in. He was limp and it didn't take long for them to know he was dead._

_ Then the rats came, like they always did, and started to tear at the flesh. It was less than a day when the smell hit him and he was ready to throw up. But he couldn't, one because he didn't have anything in his stomach to throw up and two because if he did then they would think he was sick and he would end up like Alex._

"Martin, Martin, you have to wake up," a voice was calling out to him frantically trying to wake him up.

Martin woke up screaming surprised to see Danny staring down at him, concern written plainly across his face. He wanted to say he was fine and that Danny could go back to sleep. But he couldn't. Instead he clung to Danny for dear life hoping he would will away the memories of the nightmare.

"It's okay, I got you," Danny murmured holding him closer as he cried on his chest.

"Don't go," Martin whispered, barely audible, but Danny must have heard because he moved to be fully on the bed. Never letting Martin go.

"Go back to sleep Fitz it's okay. I'm here now." He spoke softly in a voice that should of lulled Martin back to sleep.

"I can't," Martin whimpered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Martin shook his head biting his lip. He held on tighter still shaking. He heard Danny's sigh, probably frustrated that he wouldn't talk, but he didn't say anything if that was the case. He kept talking in a low voice, most of what he was saying was in Spanish but it was lulling Martin to sleep.

The next morning Martin woke with a jump, feeling someone's arms around his waist that were restricting his movement. His first instinct was to panic, until he remembered what had happened that night and realized that it was only Danny.

He sighed in relief, slowly detaching himself from the other man. He watched Danny for a bit taking note of the bags forming around his eyes, most likely from staying up with Martin during his night terrors. He knew this wasn't the first nor the last time something like this would happen and felt guilty.

Danny was putting himself through all this to make sure that Martin was okay, Martin wasn't really able to repay him. The first thing that came to mind was that he could at least make breakfast for him. Then he looked down at his casted leg.

He couldn't even get out of bed without help. He laid back down feeling useless.

What a burden he must be.

Incapable of doing the simplest task such as bathing. He wasn't sure why Danny was still around, he probably just pitied him. He had a feeling that Danny only agreed to try to work at their messed up relationship for the same reason.

"You're awake," he heard a voice and tilted his head up to meet brown eyes gazing at him softly, "You look upset. Is it the nightmare?"

Martin nodded, it was a parcel truth. The nightmare is what started all of the bad thoughts to begin with. Remembering when he was nothing but an object to the people that were around him, how useless he was and how everyone had said it was a hassle to take care of him.

"You can talk to me, you know that?" Danny rewrapped his hands around Martin waist, one hand finding it's was through Martin's hair.

"I know," Martin said softly.

Danny kissed his forehead, "I'm here if you need me," he sat up, "Are you ready to get out of bed," Martin nodded not looking at him. Danny helped him on to his crutches and out towards the living room so Martin could sit of the couch while Danny prepared breakfast.

They ate in silence. Martin was still a bit tired and fell back asleep once he was done eating. For once he didn't have any nightmares. He wasn't sure how long he was asleep all he knows is that when he woke up the sun was starting to set.

"How's he doing?" he heard a hush voice in the kitchen that sounded like Vivian.

"As well as he can be," Danny sighed.

"That's good, how are you holding up."

"Alright I guess. It's hard watching him go through this but I think my sticking around is helping somewhat. He won't talk as much as I would like but he does tell me a few things when he's comfortable enough."

Martin gulped closing his eyes and pretending to still be asleep as he hears footsteps entering the living room. The conversation continues as Vivian asked the usual motherly questions to make sure they're both eating enough, "I know it's hard seeing him like that," he voice was gentile, "If you ever need a break one of us can come over and make sure he doesn't do anything that could hurt himself."

"No," Danny said, "I already left him once I can't do it again, especially not when he needs me the most. I want to be the one to take care of him so he knows I care."

"You also have to consider yourself," Vivian restored, "Just keep what I said in mind." wasn't long before he heard the door open and close again, signaling Vivian's departure. He heard Danny sigh as he sat down on the sofa where the curves of his body left room

"I can't wait for you to get better Fitz," he murmured, "I miss you," he kissed the top of the other man's head. Martin decided that this was a good time for him to wake up completely allowing his eyes to flutter open and get used to the lighting.

"You're awake," Danny sounded somewhere between surprised and embarrassed.

"Yeah," Martin rubbed his eyes, still a bit tired.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," he said yet again sitting up to lean his head on Danny's chest. The Hispanic man embarrassed him, causing Martin to sigh in content. He felt like he could stay here forever.

"You're still tired aren't you?" Danny smiled running his hand through Martin's hair. He got a feeble nod in return. He picked Martin up bridal style and laid him back in bed. Unsurprisingly Martin clutched at his shirt when he pulled away. "I'm only going to get your medication," he chuckled, "I'll be right back."

Martin let reluctantly, "Hurry back." He still didn't like being left alone.

Once he settled Martin down he laid next to him knowing that's what the other man would prefer and was greeted by arms slung lazily around his waist. It was scary yet happy at the same time.

The Martin he knew would never allow anyone this close to him. But maybe it was because of the relationship they were trying to start that let Martin be more open.

Whatever it was Danny was glad for the change.

TBC...

**Okay, so there's probably only two or three chapters left in this one**

**Again don't forget the poll on my profile and I would love some reviews, good or bad I want to hear what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

**I only had time to prof read this one time through so I'm sorry about any errors. There's one or two chapters left so tell me what you think. And don't forget the poll on my profile that will determind the my next Without A Trace Danny/Martin fanfiction**

Martin hated therapy.

Especially since he had to see the in house therapist. He still wasn't sure as to whether or not he wanted to go back to unit, but he had to see the in house so that they had all of their bases covered just in case.

He hated that the therapist, he wasn't even sure what his name was, kept trying to sympathize like he knew what Martin was going through. The in house were never in the field. They don't know what it's like.

By the time he got back home he was even more depressed than when he left. Again he found himself wishing he had died in that car compactor. Then he wouldn't have to go through the all the pain and the shame he was experiencing right now.

More than anything he wished that Danny was home right now. He had a way of pulling Martin out of his shell and making him feel better. But he wasn't here right now so he settled for going back to bed, hugging Danny's pillow, it smelt like him.

By the time Danny got home Martin was at the stove reheating soup that Vivian had brought over. He was staring off into space and probably didn't even notice that Danny had entered the apartment.

"How are you feeling," He murmured into Martin's neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist. The younger man moved out of his embrace silently letting him know that he didn't want to be touched.

"I'm fine," Martin answered.

Danny sighed, "I can tell something is bothering you. Not talking about it won't make it better." Martin didn't answer this time. He moved around the kitchen getting a bowl for his soup before he sat down in the living room. "I get that you don't want to talk about it. Not most people would. But you can't just sit here and suffer."

"You don't get it," Martin growled, "No one will understand what I went through so people need to stop acting like they do."

"Ah," he figured it out, "You talked to the in house again today didn't you?" Martin gave him a "how did you know" look. The older man just chucked, "Everyone gets upset after going to see him. It's not his fault he doesn't have experience, but he is only trying to help."

"I don't like talking to him," Martin huffed.

"Then talk to me or anyone on the team for that matter. We're all willing to listen and everyone wants to help you get better. No one can tell you what you are and aren't supposed to feel after what's happened to you, but letting yourself suffer alone won't help."

Martin looked down at his hands, which were wound together in a tight knot. "I just…I can't talk about it. Every time I do I feel, dirty. I relive it over and over again, and I can't…" he couldn't finish.

"It's going to be hard. After you almost died in the shootout, every time I closed my eyes I saw you bleeding out on the streets. I refused to talk to anyone about it at first. Remember after we talked how I felt a lot better. I know I'm comparing two completely different situations, but talking helps."

Martin leaned against Danny's chest, letting him be his rock for the moment. "I don't get how someone can hate another person so much to the point where even if they are no longer in their lives, if they hear they're doing well, they have to come and mess it up." He was referring to his birth mother. He was quiet again still in deep thought. His mouth opened then closed again before, "I think this might be my fault."

"What. No, Martin you can't blame yourself when stuff like this happens. You had no control over it…"

"You don't get it," Martin cut him off in a low voice, "When I was sixteen I found out that my dad lied to me when he said that my parents died in the invasion. I thought that he just didn't want to let me go. So I used his computer to look up their address. I went to the house and introduced myself and my mom…she told me to go away. That she didn't need a broken play thing and slammed the door in my face."

"Martin…"

"If I hadn't gone to her she would have thought that I was dead and never would have hunted me down to begin with."

Danny held him close feeling Martin protest at first before he relaxed and allowed Danny to comfort him. A hand rested on the top of his head as he was rocked. He wasn't sure what was being said to him, Danny was whispering in Spanish, but he found it soothing all the same.

Martin moved his legs so they were draped over Danny's thighs. He sighed in content, "Thank you," he whispered, "For sticking by me the whole time. I know that between the nightmares and my random freak outs I can be a bit of a handful, but you never complain."

"Of course I'm not going to complain," Danny rolled his eyes tilting Martin's head so he looked him in the eyes, "I love you," he said earnestly, "I want to be the one to take care of you when you're hurt because I care. And I will never see you as a burden. A handful at times yes but never a burden." He leaned down and kissed him gently, it only lasted a second but it took Martin's breath away.

"I love you too," he smiled kissing Danny the same way he had kissed him. They stayed like that, Danny holding Martin as they kissed, switching between light and loving and deep and passionate.

Eventually they got ready for bed and laid side by side. Martin tucked his head under Danny's chin when he felt an arm around his waist, this time, cuddling into the embrace instead of fighting it.

He was getting better.

TBC...

**Again check out the poll on my profile to decide my next Without A Trace fanfiction**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was bit rushed, sorry and grammar and spelling is my bad. Anyway there is one chapter left.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll because after I'm done with this one it's going down and the plot with the most votes is going to be used.**

**Anyways, enjoy **

A few months later and Martin was doing incredibly better.

How did Danny know this?

"I'm so bored," Martin complained for at least the tenth time this morning while Danny was getting ready to go into the office.

Martin had become restless. Staying at home was not working well with him like it used to when he was depressed. He wanted to go out and do stuff. Which was a good thing but highly annoying.

"There's plenty for you to do," Danny said ideally tying his tie.

"I read almost every book in the house. There's nothing but soap operas on during the day and the house has been cleaned ten times over. Danny…" Martin whined wanting his lover to fix it.

"I can't do anything about it," he paused, "Are you trying to say you want to come back to work, because when you came home from the hospital you said you probably wouldn't want to come back after everything that has happened."

Martin shrugged, "I kind of miss everyone, and I miss feeling like I was actually doing something to benefit people. At least at work I was saving lives, now I don't even leave the apartment more than twice a week."

"Whose fault is that? Look, if you want to join again you just need to pass that mental evaluation test and the physical evaluation."

"But that's the problem. I don't know if I want to go back or not. Part of me really wants to but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. I don't want to be out in the field and hear something that reminds me of what happened and…"

"Jack won't put you in the field for a long time anyway," Danny reassured him. Martin pouted from his place on the bed and lay back down. Danny kissed the top of his head, "We'll talk about this more when I get home."

"Okay," the younger sighed, "Be safe."

"When am I not?" Danny grinned as he left the apartment, stopping once to say, "Get out and do something today, even if it's just going for a walk. It's not good for you to be cooped up in here all the time."

~.~.~.~.~

"You look happier than normal," Vivian pointed out upon Danny's entry into the office, "I'm guessing Martin's doing well."

"He might want to come back to the team," he beamed taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's good," Vivian nodded.

The day went pretty easy. No one had been called in missing meaning they were able to go home on time. Danny was almost giddy with excitement. He didn't know why, he just had a good feeling about when he got home.

Surprisingly enough the moment he got to the door of the complex Martin came walking up, "You actually went on that walk, like I suggested?" he took note of the grocery bag in the other's arm.

"Yeah, I went around the town and remembered we needed a few things from the store," he explained, "What are you doing home so early."

"We didn't have a case so," Danny unlocked the door and took the bags from Martin's arm even though the younger went to protest that he could do it himself, "Jack let us leave at our normal hours."

"That's good," Martin said as they mounted the stairs and entered the apartment.

"What do you want to do with the rest of the day?" Danny asked as they put the newly purchased food away.

"I don't know."

"You were the one who was complaining about being bored and then when I ask you what you want to do you don't have an idea?" Danny teased lightly.

"To tell you the truth I just get lonely around the house when you're gone," Martin said with his back to Danny probably trying to hide his blush.

The older man smiled moving across the room to hold Martin in his arms. At first the other tensed before relaxing into the hold. They stayed like that for a while not knowing how much time had passed.

"I'm taking the test tomorrow," Martin said out of the blue, "To see if I can rejoin."

"Seriously," Danny twirled Martin around so he could get a better look at him, "You are serious. This is awesome the office isn't the same without you. They keep putting in these temporary agents, I think your dad was trying to hold your spot for you or something, but that's beside the point. None of them are like you at all and we had to tell the last one not to touch your snack draw," he shook his head.

Martin giggled at the rambling shushing Danny with a quick peck, "I just hope things go well. Come on we can't stand here all day, we haven't had dinner yet."

"We could order something," Danny suggested.

"It's not even six o'clock yet," Martin chided, "We can make something."

"Or you could cook by yourself. Your stuff always comes out good."

"Come on you," Martin dragged Danny through the kitchen, "I'm not going to be your personal chef. I know you can cook just as well."

Danny smiled realizing that Martin wanted to do something together with him to make up for lost time, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you, I am not that skilled.

Martin smiled and shook his head playfully, "it's okay I'll teach you."

TBC…

**One more chapter to go**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last Chapter guys. Thanks for all of the view and the review and favs and alerts. I really enjoyed writing this one.**

**I'm sorry for the wait. I started college this week and been getting ready the whole months. Luckily I have Friday Saturdays and Sundays off so I'll try to update once or twice or month as long as my homework load isn't too heavy.**

**I'll try to update New Kid today. But I'll defiantly update Healing today. For those of you who haven't read that one it's a Criminal Minds Without a Trace Cross Over. There will be a whole part with just Martin and Danny. **

**I think that's about it…**

**Enjoy Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors **

Martin sat in the hallway of the training office. He'd just finished his mental evaluation and physical exam. Now all he had to do was wait for the results to see if he could be allowed back on the team.

His foot tapped nervously.

"Hey," Danny rounded the corner smiling at the younger man.

"Hey, shouldn't you be working?" Martin quirked a brow.

"Yes, but today happened to be the one day no one has gone missing," he sat down on the bench, "No one hasn't shown up for work, no one has gone missing under mysterious circumstances and no one has missed a meeting. Don't get me wrong I'm not asking for someone to go missing but there's no excitement today. I've been stuck at my desk all day doing paper work. But then I remembered that you were here so I thought I stop to say hi," he kissed Martin lightly loving the blush that spread over his lovers cheeks.

"We should try to reframe from PDA in the office," he chided.

Danny grinned. That was something Martin would have said before the incident. Sure he knew that Martin wasn't completely better, and that he may never be the way he was before, but this showed progress.

"When are the results going to be coming back," Danny changed subject.

"They said twenty minutes fifteen minutes ago, so in about five minutes they'll tell me if I'm eligible. Then if they say yes it's going to take a week or two for the paper to go through."

"That's great," the Hispanic man patted him on the shoulder.

Martin relaxed slouching a bit as they fell into a comfortable silence. It wasn't long until someone came out of the office with the results.

"Agent Fitzgerald…oh hi Agent Taylor, I didn't know you were here," the other agent said.

"Do you have the results," Martin cut in knowing that if the two started talking the reason he was here in the first place would be thrown to the way side.

"Yes, actually. You passed. I just have to submit this and your boss should be in touch with you in a week or so."

"Thank you," Martin smiled.

The other agent just nodded deciding to go back in his office rather than continue talking.

"We should do something to celebrate," Danny suggested.

"We don't have to," Martin said, "I was looking forwards to a quiet night at home."

Danny kissed his forehead earning a frown from the younger man, "Fine, but you know the team is going to want to do something for you once they find out," he said before Martin could protest.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. The truth is that I'm not really sure about facing any of them right now. But In have to at some point in time and the longer I drag it out the worse I feel."

"Martin, no one is looking down on you. I told you before, everyone has a new found respect for you, after finding out what you've been through and having to relive it, but you still chose to live. You're a strong man."

"I love you," Martin confessed, "Seriously, I mean it," he said after seeing the look of be-puzzlement. "You've been with me through all of this and you never once acted as if I was a burden and you made me feel wanted for once in my life other than when my father adopted me."

"Martin," he tried to sooth seeing tears welling in his eye.

"And I… you make me feel so much better. I just, like being around you and I don't ever want you to leave."

"Then I can say I love you too. I have for a long time. I meant what I said the first night we were together, I do care about you and I always wanted to be with you. I didn't want to say anything while you were still in the beginning stages of recovery but…" he was cut off by Martin all but glomped Danny.

The elder held him close letting Martin find comfort in their embraced. He knew that they were going to last, that this was the man that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. No matter what happen they would be there for each other.

**FIN**


End file.
